100 Special Moments
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: "Nowaki had to admit, those mornings were always the most entertaining." 100 short drabbles of the Junjou Romantica Couples, from cute and funny, to angsty and tragic. {Junjou Egoist} {Junjou Romantica} {Junjou Terrorist}
1. Sometimes

**Disclaimer- I do not own Junjou Romantica or the characters, they all belong to the rightful owner!**

**Junjou Egoist drabbles **

**Chapter one: Sometimes**

**Rated: T**

**Author: Writing-and-Music**

**-Page Break-**

Rarely, but often enough so that Nowaki wasn't always surprised by the occurrence, Hiroki would curl up in one of Nowaki's oversized shirts and sleep.

The first time this had happened, was when Nowaki returned home from a night shift that had lasted exactly nine hours. He had arrived back home at six A.M., half-awake and desperate for the presence of his lover. He had opened the door to meet the lights in the main room on.

Nowaki blinked sleepily in surprise. Had Hiroki stayed up and waited for him? Did Hiroki get sick? He hurried to shrug off his coat and take off his shoes to see what had made his Hiro-san stay up at such a late -well technically early- hour.

He padded into the living room, almost silently, but didn't hear or see Hiroki up and wandering around.

He glanced over to the couch to see the television on and showing the News. He peered over the couch to see Hiroki curled up sleeping, with a light blanket covering only his legs and revealing his clothed torso. Nowaki smiled softly, not yet noticed the shirt Hiroki was wearing, and moved to pull the blanket off of the brown haired man so he could move him to their bed.

That is when he noticed it. Hiroki was wearing one of Nowaki's favorite shirts that Hiroki must have washed while he was at work. Nowaki's smile only grew and he had to force down the desire to jump Hiroki and shower him in kisses and affection. Hiroki honestly had no idea what effect he had on Nowaki, or maybe he did. But either way, Nowaki was wrapped right around his finger. Not in a bad way though.

Silently, and smoothly Nowaki scooped up Hiroki into his muscular arms and carried him towards their bedroom where Hiroki had obviously tried sleeping in earlier; on Nowaki's side. That was another thing Nowaki came to notice that Hiroki did when he had the late shift. Was he growing attached to him, to the point where he had to get as close to Nowaki as he could? Cute.

He set Hiroki down on the bed and tucked him in, then kissed his forehead softly and told him that he loved him. Nowaki turned to go turn off the lights and television after stealing one last glance at Hiroki's calm, sleeping face.

Nowaki was prepared for Hiroki to wake up in the morning, blush darkly before stuttering multiple combined excuses of why he was wearing Nowaki's shirt, before throwing a book at Nowaki because he couldn't conjure up a good enough excuse to fool his giant lover. Nowaki had to admit, those mornings were always the most entertaining.


	2. Postcard

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters, they all belong to the rightful owner!**

**Rated: T**

**Author: Writing-and-Music**

**-Page Break-**

When Kamijou Hiroki had checked his mail on that sunny Sunday morning, he wasn't expecting a letter -well, postcard- from his absent lover.

He had crouched down, his back leaning against the door for support, as he shakily opened the envelope. He hadn't heard from his lover in a year, so he was nervous as to what the contents of the envelope held. Had Nowaki been in a tragic accident? Was this the letter that broke his relationship that he had with Nowaki?Or, maybe, it was a letter explaining his sudden disappearance with a heartfelt apology. Hiroki could only hope that it was the last option.

He was caught between crossroads over actually reaching into the envelope and reading the letter or trash it and pretend that he had never received it in the first place. Unfortunately, he knew the latter would never settle with him, and five minutes later he would dive to the trash and dig out the letter.

He just had to be a big boy and reach into the envelope now instead of making a fool of himself by digging in the trash desperately, trying to find the letter later. With a deep, shuddering breath he tore out the letter. Wait, this wasn't a letter!

It was a stupid postcard with some stupid palm tree picture on the beach with the words, _SEE YOU SOON,_ written on the picture in all caps. He flipped it over with narrowed eyes as he skimmed over what Nowaki had written. He was coming back home from New York in a week.

New York?! He left Japan, without a trace to go visit New York, with no word to Hiroki? He didn't even leave an explanation as to why he left with such urgency that he could even wake Hiroki up to tell him. He explained nothing!

Hiroki narrowed his eyes at the postcard, hoping that it would burn a hole through it, but couldn't physically bring himself to rip the card into shreds. It had Nowaki's neat hand writing on it, and the date he was coming back. Plus, it was a sign that Nowaki was still thinking about him, that he might still be in love with him, that they weren't over. They still had a chance to make it through this.

Hiroki couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips at his next thought. Nowaki was coming home, Nowaki was returning to him.


	3. Closer

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Junjou Romantica or characters, all belong to the rightful owner! **

**-Page Break-**

If you took one look at Shinobu and Miyagi strolling down the streets of Japan together, your first thoughts would most likely be, _Oh, a teacher and student who get along. _

But with that minor, single glance you have got their relationship all, totally wrong. They weren't a teacher and student who happened to get along well, a father and son, or even friends. They were lovers. Lovers, who happened to have a very large age difference. Seventeen years to be exact.

That is what bothered the sandy blonde. That is what the blonde hated about their relationship with a passion. Even though he never showed much concern about it while Miyagi frets over it. Though, during those moments while Miyagi is moaning about it, the only reason Shinobu tells him to shut up and that he's whining about something that isn't important, is because he doesn't want to talk about it. Hear about it. Or even think about it for a second, because if he did he would sputter out all his troubled thoughts on the subject.

He didn't want Miyagi knowing that he secretly did multiple things to bring their relationship closer even by an inch. To get the age gap to dissolve to the back of their troubled minds, to where that didn't matter at all. He knew it was all wishful thinking, that it would never happen, but he was still a child. A child that hoped and dreamed over things that would never happen.

The attempt on dissolving the age gap had started with a task as simple as cooking. It was to show that he was mature enough to cook meals on his own even though he came from a very wealthy family. That he knew how to take care of himself.

Then, it came to sex. Older couples had sex to bring their relationships closer, to bring them closer together. So, he decided to finally have sex with Miyagi. When it had happened, he didn't whine, cry or flinch. He wouldn't let himself do that because men wouldn't do that, a child would. He never wanted to come across as a child, a brat, in Miyagi's eyes. 

Even after that, he had made studying one of his main priorities. He studied until he collapsed from exhaustion because he wanted to be able to get a good job that paid well. A job that would be able to support Miyagi without any effort.

Support Miyagi. That was all Shinobu really wanted to do. He wanted to stop being so dependable on Miyagi, like a spoiled child. That was the last thing he wanted to look like, because would have Sensei looked like a spoiled child? Absolutely not.

So, he had to do everything in his power to become the perfect image of her, so he could fool Miyagi. So Miyagi thought that he was really with Sensei. So that Miyagi would love him.

**-Page Break-**

**I would normally not explain a drabble, but I wanted to explain. When I had seen the Junjou Romantica OVA and I saw how Shinobu tried to make himself seem older to close the gap a bit I felt like I could get inside his head. So, I wrote it down and this is what I got. I was just wondering if anyone agreed with me on the way Shinobu might see their relationship. **


	4. Takahiro

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, or characters they all belong to the rightful owner!**

**-Page Break-**

Misaki had never felt so jealous over his older brother before whom he loved dearly. But when it came for the battle for Akihiko's affections, which was an unknown battle to Takahiro, Misaki couldn't help but wish he and his brother were switched. That way he would have Akihiko all to himself.

You see, all Misaki felt like all he would be towards the silver haired man was a replacement for his brother. He wanted Akihiko to really love him for the real him, not keep him around because he was the perfect replacement for his brother. But he could never bring himself to leave. He loved the man too much.

You have no idea how many times Misaki had packed his bags, preparing to walk out of the man's life forever. But each and every time he wouldn't be able to walk out the door. He would stand there, duffel bag in hand, door straight in front of him and break down.

He would fall completely apart, cursing his brother, cursing Akihiko and cursing himself. With silent tears slipping down his flushed cheeks, he would pick himself back up and trudge back up the stairs knowing that it was pointless to try again. He went through this bitter procedure once every other week. He was torturing himself and he knew it, but he just couldn't tear himself away from Akihiko's powerful clutches.

So, when the moment came for him to show affections towards Akihiko he would hesitate because Takahiro would. When it came time to tell Akihiko he loved him, he wouldn't say it because Takahiro never did. Then, when it came to sex he would put up a halfhearted struggle because Takahiro never wanted to sleep with Akihiko.

But if Misaki was Takahiro, he would shower Akihiko with affection, tell him he loved him every single day, multiple times, and sex wouldn't be a struggle. He would give himself fully to the man in every way.

Misaki knew the time would come when he cracked and told Akihiko that he loved him and begged him to not be a toy or replacement anymore, but he dreaded that day. Though, he clung to a hope that Akihiko would smile and tell him he really loved him too, not Takahiro. That was just a childish dream to keep him going though, he knew when he confessed to Akihiko he would be thrown out like last weeks garbage. Then Akihiko would wait for another suitable replacement.

In two simple words: Love Sucked.

**-Page Break-**

**Short, awfully short for even a drabble but whatever. It's 4 in the morning and I haven't gotten any sleep, thank you insomnia. I have school tomorrow too. -_- **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed even if it was short! Imma sleep now. **

**Ja Ne ^^ **


End file.
